Wellbore operations sometimes require the conveyance of a load into the well. A load may be a structure, a tool or a liquid.
For example, without limiting the scope of the present invention, when seeking to isolate pressure between two regions in a well, sometimes a load in the form of a plug is placed in the well. These plugs are commonly placed in a subterranean well at a desired location, for example inside a casing string, to isolate pressure between two regions in the well. The plug may be an expandable structure, such as for example a bridge plug, or a liquid such as, for example, a resin such as cement or other originally flowable material.
In one approach to well abandonment, for example, a plug is formed of a bridge plug and a resin. In certain installations, this may be accomplished by first, installing a bridge plug at a desired location in the casing string and then lowering a dump bailing tool carrying a payload of flowable resin into the casing. Once the dump bailing tool is positioned in the desired location proximate the bridge plug, the dump bailing tool may be actuated to release the payload of resin. The bridge plug forms a platform on which the resin is deposited and supported. Together the bridge plug and resin form a pressure isolating plug(s).
Oftentimes a tethered conveyance is employed to carry the load into the well. A tethered conveyance is a string such as of endless tubing, jointed pipe or a line for example a slickline, wireline, or the like. In some instances, the use of a tethered conveyance for placement of a load may be undesirable due to the high deployment costs and time associated with having the deployment equipment such as a rig and the personnel to operate it.